By The Seat Of Your Pants
By The Seat of Your Pants is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-fourth (and final) episode of Internet Season 3, and the 78th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Lumpy has Flippy over to watch a swimming competition on T.V. but is caught with his pants down. It’s sink or swim time as Lumpy tries to keep one step ahead of Flippy. Which one of them is going to get caught “underwear”? Plot "For Max" The episode starts off with a TV being turned on. On the screen, it shows Cuddles and Giggles about to compete in a swimming race. Flippy sits on a chair as Lumpy brings a slice of Swiss cheese and a cheese cutter on a plate. The Mole then fires his starting pistol and Flippy, being reminded of the guns he had seen during the war, begins to flip out and change into Fliqpy. Grabbing the cheese cutter on his platter, he slices a piece of skin off Lumpy's rump. Upon realizing the danger he is in, Lumpy tries to escape through a window, but gets stuck and Fliqpy closes the window on him. Lumpy manages to free himself, but by skinning his lower torso and legs. He pulls his flayed skin out of the window, now resembling a pair of pants, The section of skin on Lumpy's rump that was sliced open by Fliqpy then falls down to reveal him coming out of the window, so he runs away. Seconds later, a butterfly lands on Fliqpy's hand and reverts him back to Flippy, who marvels at the butterfly. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries to put his skin back on and stumbles into a laundromat. He throws his skin into a washer, but it shrinks to the appearance of swimming briefs. However, Lumpy sees Disco Bear on really wants to kill Lumpy this time.]]TV, about to compete at the swim competition, and has an idea. Russell, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear and Lumpy later appear at the swimming pool for the next event. Flippy is seen sitting with the audience, raising a small pennant. As Lumpy gets ready to dive, he puts on his goggles, and The Mole fires his starting pistol which surprises Flippy. After a quick dive, Lumpy surfaces to find Flippy flipped out again and turned into Fliqpy, with all of the audience and any other bystanders brutally killed (except for Handy whose legs are jokingly cut off). Upon seeing the massacre Fliqpy had made, Lumpy freaks out and runs for his life while Fliqpy swims up on him. As Lumpy eventually makes it to the other side of the pool, Fliqpy jumps high into the air and lunges towards Lumpy. However, Fliqpy bounces off Lumpy's skin briefs, and is impaled onto a flag pole. He painfully tries to climb back up to safety. Frantically trying to get Fliqpy down, Lumpy raises down the flag, .]]however, this ends up disemboweling and killing him. As Lumpy salutes, his skin briefs slide down his legs. Moral "Put your pants on one leg at a time." Deaths #Flaky is split in half. (Death not seen) #Nutty is drowned. (Death not seen) #Toothy and Truffles are beheaded. (Deaths not seen) #Giggles is impaled by a stick. (Death not seen) #Sniffles' head is cut in half. (Death not seen) #Lumpy's Elephant and one or more Generic Tree Friends are also killed by Fliqpy. (Deaths not seen) #Fliqpy is impaled on a flag pole and subsequently disemboweled by Lumpy. Injuries #The skin on Lumpy's rump is peeled off by a potato peeler. #Lumpy has his waist crushed by a window. #Lumpy hurts his head after he frees himself from the window. #Lumpy's skin from the waist down is torn off. #Lumpy falls on his back while he tries to put his skin back on his legs. #Handy's feet were cut off. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 7''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total Rate: 53.8% Destruction *The following is seen when Lumpy surfaces the pool: a car is seen on it's side, Sniffles' glasses are bent, the bleachers are set on fire, a tall flag is bent up, and one of the stairs on the bleachers is broken. Goofs #David Winn and Aubrey Ankrum are the only voice actors to have their names written in the credits (in the "Voices" section), despite how voices from characters who are not voiced by any of the mentioned voice actors are heard. #The TV channel is changed in the beginning, but the TV buttons are not visibly touched and no remote is seen. #Lumpy's antlers change directions, sometimes during continuing shots. #Lumpy does not feel pain upon walking despite the skin of his feet also being ripped off. #It is odd that Cro-Marmot participates in the swimming contest, considering several characters are aware of what his block of ice can do in the water. #Disco Bear can be seen in the swimming competition in this episode, despite his inability to swim in See What Develops. #When Lumpy is about to dive in, Disco Bear's left ear and chest hair are missing (unless the scene took place at an angle). #Because Lumpy's veins were exposed, he should have felt a sharp pain when entering the chlorinated water. #After Lumpy dives into the water, Sniffles is seen at the front stairs after Flippy, but, when the scene zoomed to Fliqpy face. Sniffles is near and at the same stairs as Flippy. #When Lumpy is shown underwater, Nutty's dead body is nowhere to be seen. #Lumpy does not stain the pool water with blood when he swims. #Nutty and Truffles are nowhere to be seen in the audience, but when Lumpy surfaces, Nutty's arm is sticking out of the water and Truffles' severed head can be seen at the poolside. It is possible that one or both of them were inside the car before it crashed. #When Handy's legs are cut off, his bones are not visible. #After Flippy flips out and causes the carnage, Sniffles is briefly seen close to him when he was really at the far side of the bench. #Sniffles is seen 'floating' when he is shown (or he was sitting down, but it looked as if he was floating). #The crest on Flippy's hat managed to stay on one side for most of the episode, but it starts switching positions on his beret several times during the climax of the episode. #The flagpole isn't pointy enough for Fliqpy to get impaled on it, he most likely would have bent his back a little, or in this cartoon's case he should've just broken his spine, that would've been more realistic. #There is no blood on the flagpole above Fliqpy's body when he gets impaled on it. #When Fliqpy gets impaled on the flagpole, his beret never falls off his head. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Videos Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2013 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Controversy Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes directed by Kenn Navarro